


Способ остаться в живых - бегство

by Captain_Cosette



Category: Inception (2010), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты просыпаешься, остается только реальность. Сны тем и страшны, что всему приходит конец</p>
            </blockquote>





	Способ остаться в живых - бегство

В жизни Эггси, как он думал, было много невыносимых вещей. Но сейчас ожидание было, кажется, хуже всего прочего, и чем дальше, тем больше оно походило на ожидание чуда. Беспомощность, бездействие — были невыносимы. Эггси выполнял миссии, перекидывался шутками с Рокси и иногда тусовался со своими старыми друзьями, но ощущение было, будто он остановился, погрузился в стазис и на самом деле уже несколько месяцев не существовал. Как игрушка, у которой кончился завод, и завести её оказалось некому. Гарри уже несколько месяцев был в коме. Иногда Эггси допускал крамольную мысль, что если бы Галахад умер — стало бы легче. Это было бы невыносимо больно, и наверняка бесповоротно сломало бы какую-то его часть, но зато была бы определённость. Рано или поздно он смог бы это пережить, отпустить Гарри и идти дальше, но чёртов Харт — между тем светом и этим, и вся жизнь Эггси была только ожиданием окончательного вердикта. Он потянулся, разминая мышцы. Всё-таки даже агенты Кингсмен не могли без последствий постоянно спать в кресле, пусть даже самом удобном. Ложиться на больничную койку, хоть и стоящую рядом с кроватью Гарри, иррационально не хотелось — он и так провёл на ней достаточно времени, когда на позапрошлом задании всё пошло не по плану, и Эггси чуть не расстреляли. Стоило ему прийти в себя, Мерлин сухо заявил, что если агенту Гавейну так хотелось проводить всё своё время рядом с агентом Галахадом, не стоило идти на задание, состояние, необходимое для нахождения в больничной палате ему бы обеспечили и на базе. Впрочем, на Эггси всегда всё заживало быстро, так что через неделю он уже бодро скакал на костылях по базе, мешая всем, кому можно, и, кажется, составил здоровую конкуренцию Персивалю, который занимал почётное место самого раздражающего агента по версии кураторского отдела. Именно поэтому он пронюхал, что Мерлин что-то затевает. Тот ходил хмурый, с таким осуждающим лицом, с каким обычно выговаривал агентам за проваленные по их вине миссии.

***

Мерлин знал, что это плохая идея — связаться с Красавчиком Бобом просто не могло быть хорошей идеей. С другой стороны, больше таких самоубийц не нашлось бы, и, во-первых, за Бобом, сейчас известным как Имс, был должок, а во-вторых, он был достаточно сумасшедшим, чтобы хотя бы выслушать Мерлина, а не сразу послать. Боб был фантастическим счастливчиком. Он заключил договор на замену очередного тюремного заключения, которого не удалось избежать, на засекреченные правительственные опыты. По статистике, выживал один из сотни таких подопытных. Боб не просто выжил, он стал одним из самых востребованных и редких специалистов в сфере осознанных сновидений, заодно урвав себе, пожалуй, лучшего координатора. Судя по досье, Артур Смит попал в программу ПЭСИВа с противоположной стороны. В создании самого устройства он, конечно, не участвовал, но был одним из тех, кто усовершенствовал технологию. А потом стал и одним из испытуемых. Кураторы отмечали, что периодически Имс и Артур пытались друг друга убить, но такой, в конце концов, изначально и была идея. Главным было смотреть, чтобы эти два визави не поубивали друг друга в реальности. Всё шло просто отлично, пока не выяснилось, что сны — не просто безопасная площадка для оттачивания навыков солдат. Правительство быстро засекретило все разработки, но шила в мешке они утаить не смогли, и про возможность извлечения узнавало всё больше людей. К тому времени, как правительство начало зачистки посвящённых, Артур успел исчезнуть, прихватив образец ПЭСИВа и, внезапно, Имса. Они объединились с четой Коббов, которые тоже участвовали в проекте и увязли в экспериментах со снами с головой. За следующие несколько лет они создали себе репутацию лучшей команды извлекателей. А потом случилась та непонятная история со смертью Мол Кобб и, спустя несколько лет, ещё более загадочная история со снятием всех обвинений с Кобба. Впрочем, Мерлин знал, что к этому приложил руку некий мистер Сайто. Поговаривали, что они совершили невозможное и внедрили идею. Доказательств этому не было, но слухи ходили, сделав их легендарными. С тех пор Доминик Кобб оставил сновидения и, как сообщали информаторы, растил детей в американской глуши. Боб, то есть Имс продолжил вести сновидческий бизнес с Артуром, не чураясь, впрочем, ограблений и прочих авантюр. В своё время Мерлин прочёл достаточно много научных работ о технологии ПЭСИВа, и все авторы сходились во мнении о двух вещах: во-первых, невозможно внедрить идею, а во-вторых, ни в коем случае нельзя лезть в голову психически больных, наркоманов и коматозников. Их сознание было так или иначе повреждено, что практически стопроцентно означало прямую дорогу в лимб. Мерлина очень интересовало это «практически». Кажется, Имс и Артур уже нарушили один непреложный закон, возможно, они окажутся достаточно сумасшедшими для того, чтобы попытаться нарушить другой. — Арчи! — Красавчик Боб явно обрадовался ему. — Сто лет о тебе ничего не слышал! Мерлин практически воочию увидел, как он растягивает губы в улыбке. Что ж, никто и не обещал, что это будет легко. В трубке слышались выстрелы, но голос Имса был вальяжным, как будто он наслаждался сиестой где-нибудь в Момбасе, которая внезапно ему полюбилась. — Зато о тебе, Имс, — он сделал ударение на имени. — Просто-таки легенды ходят. — Есть причины, видимо, — стрельба явно стала ближе. — Что тебе нужно, Арчи? — У меня есть для тебя работа. — Прости, в последнее время этим занимается Артур, — Имс резко перестал насмешничать. — Ты можешь… Мерлин перебил его: — Во-первых, я знаю, что твой напарник координирует далеко не все твои дела, а во-вторых… — он на секунду отвлёкся, бросая взгляд на экран монитора, где Эггси прорубался сквозь маленькую армию к объекту. — А у тебя хорошие источники. Не один я прокачался с нашей последней встречи, — Имс явно снова улыбался, хотя пули, кажется, свистели у него над ухом. Мерлин коротко отдал Персивалю приказ уничтожить отряд преследования и продолжил: — А во-вторых, раз уж зашла речь о твоём напарнике, ты знал, что его уже захватили? Имс коротко выругался, выстрелы стали затихать, на экране Персиваль отстреливал последних преследователей из снайперской винтовки, Гавейн дошёл, наконец, до объекта. Тот был очень зол и уже успел уложить трёх противников. — Впрочем, мы его уже освободили. И избавили тебя от нежелательных поклонников. — Кажется, теперь у нас нет выбора? — За вами прибудет вертолёт, — улыбнулся Мерлин. Персиваль педантично складывал винтовку, Эггси пытался убедить Артура, что он не враг, впрочем, получалось у него не очень хорошо, судя по тому, как старательно тот пытался прирезать его осколком стекла. — Гавейн, вы помните, что должны доставить объект в целости и сохранности? Эггси извернулся и выстрелил сонным дротиком, мистер Смит повалился на пол мешком. — Если верить тому, что вы рассказали, Мерлин, — с упрёком сказал Эггси, потирая вывихнутое плечо. — Сломанная рука ему бы ничуть не помешала.

***

— Нет, я, конечно, видел, что вы что-то задумываете, но проникновение в сны Гарри… Серьёзно, Мерлин? Что-то ни один из них не похож на Оле Лукойе, даже захудалого зонтика не наблюдается. Они сидели в одной из переговорных комнат базы, и Эггси лениво скользил взглядом по множеству зеркал на стенах, вспоминая, как когда-то давно в детстве мама рассказывала ему про Оле Лукойе, который приходит к детям и раскрывает над ними зонтики. — Совершенно ненужный скептицизм, — этот голос Эггси не слышал около полугода. Он резко развернулся лицом к двери. Этого просто не могло быть, и тем не менее, Гарри Харт стоял прямо перед ним, одетый в костюм с иголочки, слегка опираясь на зонт-трость и мягко улыбаясь. На лице его не было видно ни следа шрама, оставленного Валентайном, ни полугода комы, за которые он осунулся и как-то постарел. — Это всё потому, что у нас есть кое-что получше сладкого молока, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, но как-то неправильно, странно. Эггси бросил взгляд на Мерлина, который что-то рассматривал в планшете, вообще не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг, и заметил периферийным зрением, что в одном из зеркал отражается вовсе не Гарри, а тот смешливый мужик, которого они вытаскивали из Гонконга вместе с его напарником. Мерлин тогда сказал, что только эти двое могут привести Галахада в сознание, после чего Эггси молча собрался и поехал на задание. — Видите ли, Гэри, — ровно обратился к нему тот чувак, который пытался прирезать его куском стекла (и это притом, что Эггси вообще-то его спасал). — Сны дают большое поле для работы. Гораздо большее, чем можно представить на первый взгляд. Эггси посмотрел на Гарри, который улыбался всё так же неправильно и как-то понимающе, и выстрелил ему прямо в лоб. В конце концов, ему слишком часто это снилось. Все зеркала в ту же секунду лопнули, разбиваясь на тысячу осколков, один из которых вошёл Эггси в глазницу. Он подорвался, судорожно растирая глаз, в котором ощущалась фантомная боль. — Теперь вы убедились в наших способностях? — слегка улыбнулся Артур. — Не волнуйтесь, боль скоро пройдет. — А если бы ты не был так импульсивен и не расстреливал своего наставника, которого, мы вроде бы, пытаемся спасти, а сам бы попробовал изменять сон… — ухмыльнулся Имс, вставая с соседней кушетки. — Я всё ещё считаю, что вероятность даже того, что мы просто выберемся, очень мала. Мне нужно ещё пообщаться с химиками и позвонить Коббу, — Артур стремительно вышел из переговорной, на ходу набирая номер. — Это же не значит, что он откажется? Имс растянул губы в широкой улыбке: — Может показаться, что Артур зануда, что, конечно, на самом деле так и есть, но кроме того он адреналиновый наркоман почище меня. Где-то пахнет чем-то смертельным и физически невозможным? Значит, Артур уже рядом.

***

— То есть, здесь все сплошные джентльмены? — ухмыльнулся Имс, катая во рту зубочистку. Они отчаянно скучали, Артур с Мерлином несколько часов переругивались на тему засекреченных документов, пока Артур не сказал, что-либо они предоставляют им всё, либо они не будут в этом участвовать. Имс молча наслаждался их перепалкой, а потом с явным удовольствием подтвердил слова «лапушки». «Лапушка» при этом явно хотел ему врезать. Мерлин раздражённо выбранился, но доступ дал. Как только Артур получил доступ к информации, он, как это назвал Имс, зарылся в неё с ушами и реагировал разве что на новые чашки кофе, которые они по очереди ему приносили. Эггси успел выспаться, провести спарринг с Имсом, посидеть у Гарри в палате, набросать черновик отчёта и в подробностях расписать операцию Рокси, скучавшей в Монако. Делать было нечего, домой ехать не хотелось, и он решил понадоедать Имсу, раз уж Артур действительно ни на что не реагировал. — Ага, — подтвердил Эггси, растёкшийся по креслу. — Манеры — лицо мужчины, и прочая херня. Но это ещё мелочи, потому что зовёмся мы рыцарями круглого стола. — А Круглый стол приятнее мне, чем золото и иные сокровища. Рыцари, которые будут сидеть за ним, превзойдут всех прочих рыцарей. Этот стол станет началом и источником великих приключений. Я в этом уверен, — задумчиво процитировал Имс с неожиданной серьёзностью. Эггси согласно кивнул, расплываясь в улыбке: — Ага, только стол не круглый, а последний Артур вообще… Мерлин неслышно появился в проёме двери: — Некоторые болтливые рыцари в следующий раз отправятся в Сомали, и не вернутся, пока не уничтожат всех пиратов на корню. — А Галахад совсем не святой, да? — произнёс Артур, оторвавшийся наконец от документов. — Дорогуша, ты снова с нами! — обрадовался Имс. Тот лишь бросил на него усталый взгляд воспалённых глаз. — Лезть к вашему мистеру Харту в голову, будь он даже в нормальном состоянии — чистой воды самоубийство, — Артур с силой провёл ладонями по глазам и помассировал виски. — Но, судя по его медицинским показателям, мы можем попытаться его разбудить и надеяться, что его подсознание нас не уничтожит. Надо было Эггси тогда предупредить их, что с Гарри Хартом надеяться на лучшее не приходится. Мерлин отправил его подальше от штаба, чтобы не мешался, спасибо, хоть не в Сомали. Сначала он тренировался во снах. Артур сказал, что ему необязательно углубляться в детали, но основы знать необходимо, так что Эггси вовсю развлекался изменением реальности, и особенно его увлекли парадоксы, которые показал ему Артур. Ну, по крайней мере, пока Имс не объяснил ему принцип имитации. Идея была примерно та же, что и с изменением реальности, только здесь ты изменял собственное тело. И тут он сполна восхитился Имсом, потому что мало просто скопировать внешность, нужно перенять даже самые незаметные повадки человека. Имс делал это мастерски, даже в реальности так похоже изображая Мерлина или Артура, что черты лица самого Имса будто стирались, и сквозь них проступали черты изображаемого. Он же и рассказал Эггси про тотем. Это было очень просто — он достал из-под майки медаль отца. — Запомни её так, — сказал ему Имс, — чтобы ты в любой момент мог до мельчайшей детали вспомнить свой тотем, каким бы ты ни был обдолбанным, сонным или возбуждённым. Однажды это спасёт тебе жизнь. Они вообще быстро спелись с Имсом. Артур тоже был крутым, но с Красавчиком Бобом, как его называл Мерлин, они были просто родственными душами. К тому же, Артур день и ночь просиживал над бумагами, схемами лабиринта, смесями сомнацина. Имс тоже готовился, но и время повеселиться находил. Он рассказал Эггси, как познакомился с Мерлином, и тот долго смеялся. — Лучше не упоминай это при нём, — сверкнул улыбкой Имс. — Не думаю, что пощёчины Арчи стали лучше хоть немного лучше. Мерлин сквозь пальцы смотрел на их похождения, но когда Имс стал подбивать его ограбить Национальную галерею, отправил Эггси на задание. Так что он уже третью неделю сидел в Софии, присматривая за каким-то очередным гением. Тот жил скучно, распорядок его дня был расписан чуть ли не поминутно, и когда на него напали, Эггси возблагодарил небеса за хоть какое-то развлечение, потому что ещё немного — и организацией покушения пришлось бы заниматься самостоятельно. Мерлин не говорил ничего конкретного, судя по всему, они ещё разрабатывали план, и он с трудом засыпал, жил всё это время в предвкушении того, что всё наконец решится. Так что когда Мерлин отдал ему приказ сопроводить гения в Лондон, Эггси чуть ли не на плечо его закинул, лишь бы побыстрее вернуться.

***

Всё было так бело и стерильно, что они казались неуместными, случайными кляксами. Это было странно. Эггси встал с пола, во все стороны простиралась одна бесконечная комната. Может, стены у неё и были, но их было совершенно не различить из-за слепящей белизны. Рядом с ним лежали Артур и Имс, он осторожно потряс их за плечи, попытался позвать их, но изо рта не донеслось ни звука. Эггси усилием воли подавил начинающуюся панику, попробовал заорать изо всех сил, но результата не было, как будто кто-то выкрутил громкость на минимум. Он попытался потопать, но ничего просто не было слышно — не тишина даже, а отсутствие звука. Эггси чувствовал сердцебиение и Артура, и Имса, но, приложив голову к груди, не услышал стука, только ощутил импульс. Их дыхание было нормальным, как и пульс, кажется, они просто крепко спали, и Эггси не мог понять, почему всё пошло не так. Артур предупреждал его, что невозможно предугадать, что будет ждать их во сне коматозника, но, во-первых, они пока были во сне Артура, а во-вторых, Эггси предполагал, что под словами «что угодно» кроются ужасы, чудовища и прочие создания подсознания, а отнюдь не то, что все, кроме него, просто не могут проснуться. Он оглянулся ещё раз и чуть не упал, кроссовки ощутимо заскрипели от неловкого движения, вот только скрипа не было. У него за спиной в некотором отдалении оказалась больничная кровать, которой до этого точно не было. На ней лежал Гарри, и лицо его было почти таким же белоснежным, как и простыни, рубашка, всё вокруг. Он практически сливался с интерьером, только резко выделялись волосы и ресницы. Руки у Гарри были ледяными, но пульс был ровным. Эггси потянулся поправить прядь, упавшую на лоб Харта, и за секунду до прикосновения всё пространство наполнилось шумом. Назвать это шумом можно было бы с тем же успехом, с каким отсутствие каких-либо звуков до этого можно было назвать тишиной. В сумасшедшей какофонии смешались крики радости и боли, скрипичная музыка и звуки взрывов, но громче всего был один женский голос, выкрикивающий оскорбления. А через секунду заиграла какая-то задорная музыка. Имс с Артуром подскочили одновременно, синхронно, как заводные болванчики. На секунду Эггси испугался, что на самом деле они просто проекции, но Артур буквально щёлкнул пальцами, и звуки стихли. — Что за хрень? — спросил Эггси, всё ещё боясь, что у него не получится произнести это вслух. — Разве это не должна быть база Кингсмен? В ушах всё ещё звенело, голос был хриплым, как после долгого молчания, но глаза уже не так резала белизна, стали видны стены, и Гарри уже не был так похож на гипсовую статую. Чувство животного ужаса ушло, но Эггси видел, как обеспокоенно переглянулись Артур с Имсом. — Как это может быть, Артур? — мягким голосом спросил Имс. Эггси успел выучить: этот тон означал, что тот очень зол. — Я не знаю. — Это твоя работа, дорогуша! Артур прошёл к ближайшей стене и открыл появившуюся в ней дверь. За ней оказался коридор базы, внешне ничем не отличимый от настоящего, вот только по нему шло несколько человек: у одного был длинный нож под лопаткой, выходящий из груди, у совсем молодой девушки была разворочена грудная клетка — видимо, в неё выстрелили из дробовика почти в упор. Вроде бы Эггси стоял достаточно далеко от неё, но отчётливо видел осколки костей и трепещущие остатки лёгкого. У многих были не такие интересные раны — старые добрые дырки от пуль. Кажется, они не испытывали никаких неудобств от них, зато им явно не понравились непрошеные гости. Артур резко захлопнул дверь, и проход исчез также, как появился. — Он не просто может сопротивляться нам, он внедрил свои проекции ко мне в подсознание, — несколько ошеломлённо произнёс Артур. — Почему ты уверен, что это не твои проекции? — спросил Эггси, неосознанно подходя ближе и заслоняя собой Гарри. — Потому что его проекции не пытались бы его убить, — резко ответил Имс. — И, если я правильно помню, эта девочка — одна из устранённых твоим святым Галахадом. Артур подошёл к кровати, проверил пульс Гарри и достал из-под кровати чемодан с ПЭСИВом. Он был не серебристым, как обычно, а белым, и потому сливался с полом. — Вы пойдёте уровнем ниже и разбудите его, а я пока подготовлю всё, чтобы нас выкинуло, — Артур уже разматывал трубки. — Ты не останешься здесь с этим фестивалем зомби. — Что ты предлагаешь? Оставить здесь Эггси, новичка в дримшеринге? Подключиться к Харту, чтобы сразу без шансов провалиться в лимб? — Артур резко поднялся и успокаивающе добавил. — Со мной всё будет в порядке. Здесь даже нет дверей… Пока, по крайней мере. Он мягко улыбнулся и на секунду прикоснулся к щеке Имса. Эггси торопливо отвернулся — это явно не предназначалось для его глаз. Он смотрел на спокойное лицо Гарри, здесь оно не было замотано бинтами, даже шрама не было, как и дыхательной трубки. Казалось, он просто спал, казалось, что даже лёгкого прикосновения к плечу будет достаточно, чтобы разбудить его. Это было обманчивое впечатление, как практически все во снах. Они с Имсом улеглись прямо на полу, воткнув иголки в вены. — Спокойной ночи, мистер Имс, — улыбнулся Артур и нажал кнопку. В этот раз перед окончательным пробуждением Эггси услышал отдалённые звуки стрельбы и выкрики на каком-то незнакомом языке. А потом его довольно чувствительно пнули под рёбра. Глаза болели, как будто в них насыпали песка, впрочем, судя по тому, где он оказался, это было неудивительно. Эггси лежал на каменном полу, засыпанном песком, через узкое оконце прямо ему в лицо светило иссушающее солнце. Руки и ноги были связаны. На нём была какая-то военная форма с маской, оставляющей открытыми только глаза. Какой-то парень поднял Эггси и посадил на стул. Краем глаза он заметил ещё одно тело в углу. Кажется, это был Имс, но уверенности не было — лицо человека тоже скрывала маска. Дверь открылась и в неё вошёл Гарри. Он выглядел как-то не так, как обычно, Эггси присмотрелся и понял — Харту было лет на двадцать меньше, чем в реальности. Эггси не знал, как реагировать — по плану они должны были оказаться в доме Гарри. Вся обстановка, мягко говоря, не напоминала уютный особняк. На зубах скрипел песок, а голова под маской ужасно чесалась. Когда парень, судя по всему, повинуясь приказу Харта, стащил с него маску, Эггси выдохнул с облегчением. И тут же задохнулся от прицельного хука в солнечное сплетение. Бил подручный Гарри, сильно, нанося удары по самым болезненным точкам. Человек в углу завозился, и Эггси громко застонал, отвлекая на себя внимание. Харт коротко осадил парня, который в ту же секунду перестал выбивать дух из Эггси, и спросил по-английски: — На кого ты работаешь? — На Кингсмен, — сплюнул кровь Эггси. Он всё ещё не имел ни малейшего понятия, как себя вести. — Ты лжёшь, — ровно ответил Харт. — Я знаю всех агентов Кингсмен, отправленных в боевые точки. Ты не в их числе. Более того, я вижу тебя первый раз в жизни. Я повторяю вопрос: на кого ты работаешь? Он кивнул подручному и тот, коротко замахнувшись, ударил. Раздался отчётливый хруст, и Эггси почувствовал, как потекла кровь. Боли не было, было просто очень щекотно от текущих по подбородку струек крови. — Даю тебе последний шанс, — Гарри достал пистолет из кобуры. — На кого ты работаешь? Эггси задумчиво прикидывал, выкинет его в реальность или в лимб. Почему-то перспектива навсегда застрять в подсознании Гарри его не сильно тревожила. На самом деле, его сейчас ничего не тревожило, разве что только кровь, бегущая по подбородку… Гарри навёл на него пистолет. — Ты сам сделал свой выбор, — услышал Эггси как сквозь толщу воды, и это была правда, он сделал свой выбор давно, ещё тогда, когда в первый раз доверчиво пошёл за Гарри. Человек в углу резко дёрнулся, прыгнул, заслоняя собой Эггси: — Гарри, нет! — он стоял между ними, не делая попыток напасть. Руки у него были связаны за спиной, и Харт стащил с его головы маску. Эггси не видел лица стоящего перед ним человека, только затылок, но и так знал, кто это. — Из-за тебя не погибнет ещё и мой сын, — глухо сказал Ли Анвин. — Достаточно и меня. И весь мир дрогнул. Землетрясение, казалось, должно было уничтожить всё, но комната, в которой они находились, частично уцелела, обрушилась только часть потолка. Эггси лежал на боку, задумчиво глядя, как кружится пыль на свету, когда его перевернули и несколько раз чувствительно ударили по щекам. Над ним склонился Имс, весь перемазанный в грязи. Эггси подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше, но хоть кровь из носа перестала хлестать так активно, и, кажется, никаких дополнительных повреждений у него не появилось. Имс разрезал верёвки, связывающие его руки и ноги, и Эггси поднялся, разминая шею. Гарри лежал в нескольких шагах, его волосы были припорошены пылью, но кажется, ничего страшного с ним не произошло, в отличие от его помощника, который лежал буквально в нескольких метрах от них с проломленной головой. — Это было жестоко, — покачал головой Эггси. — Зато действенно, — ответил Имс, взвалил Гарри на плечи и подмигнул Эггси, сверкнув улыбкой. — Вперёд? Они быстро шли по заваленным коридорам, откуда-то доносились стоны, полные страдания, но на пути им никто не попадался. Бесконечные повороты напоминали лабиринт, но Имс уверенно вёл их, и вскоре они попали на залитый солнцем внутренний двор. Под небольшим навесом стоял маленький микроавтобус, куда Имс и запихнул Гарри, который был всё ещё без сознания, сел на водительское кресло и скомандовал: — Скорый поезд «Кома — Реальный мир» отправляется в путешествие в один конец. Где-то вдалеке раздались крики, и он так резко вдарил по газам, что Гарри едва не свалился с кресла. Помог только ремень безопасности, который Эггси успел застегнуть в последний момент. — И что мы будем делать? — в такие моменты он определённо скучал по Мерлину. — Проблема в том, что мы надеялись на то, что Харт начнёт осознавать себя на втором уровне, но, как видишь, этого не случилось. И реакция на триггер ненормальная, а значит, нужно погружаться ниже, — Имс сосредоточено рулил по узким улочкам, даже хохмить перестал. — А это значит, что нужно спускаться ниже. Мне туда нет смысла лезть, если он так реагирует на твоего отца на этом уровне, то даже не знаю, что будет на следующем. Они выехали на ровную дорогу, и Имс прибавил скорости. Какое-то время они ехали в молчании, пока Эггси не достал из-под сиденья серебряный кейс ПЭСИВа. — Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь оттуда выбраться, если не разбудишь его? — Имс был спокоен и собран. — Ты можешь его убить, но это не разбудит его, в реальности это повлечёт за собой смерть мозга. Но даже в таком случае ты останешься в лимбе. — Я знаю, — Эггси уже размотал трубки и подсоединил одну из них к запястью Гарри. — Но я всё равно пойду. — У тебя три часа до выброса, — Имс перегнулся, внимательно смотря, как Эггси втыкает себе в вену иглу. — Удачи, Гэри. Эггси хотел показать ему фак, даже руку поднял, но начал проваливаться в сон. Последнее, что он видел — ухмылка Имса, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что он понял, что это были за пассы руками. После всех сюрпризов, что уже преподнесло сознание Гарри, Эггси ожидал чего угодно, но он оказался в особняке Харта, как и надеялся. Коридор был залит солнечным светом, из приоткрытого окна доносился отдалённый шум улицы, мистер Пиклз лежал на своём месте — всё выглядело пасторально и довольно обычно, а Эггси не раз бывал в этом доме после всего, что случилось. — Гарри! — крикнул он, испытывая странное ощущение, что Харт как ни в чём не бывало сейчас выйдет из кабинета и попросит его не орать на весь дом. Но он, разумеется, не вышел. Всё не могло быть так просто. Эггси торопливо осмотрел первый этаж, поднялся на второй — Гарри нигде не было. И ещё что-то терзало его, какое-то маленькое, совершенно незаметное на первый взгляд несоответствие, которое придавало знакомой обстановке ауру ужаса. Эггси подозревал, что на самом деле эта странность вовсе не маленькая, но его мозг, подчиняясь логике сна, не хотел её замечать. Вот были бы здесь Артур или Имс, они бы вмиг поняли, в чём дело. Но Артур отбивался от зомби на первом уровне, а Имс гонял по пустыне на втором, так что приходилось справляться своими силами. И всё же хотелось сбежать отсюда. Или застрелиться. Или кого-нибудь пристрелить. Он заглянул даже на чердак и уже спускался обратно, когда понял, что его так тревожило. Бабочки. Все бабочки, висящие в рамках на стенах, были красными. Пожалуй, даже не красными, а багровыми, цвета артериальной крови. Гарри стоял на том же месте, где они в последний раз виделись, даже одет был так же. Он медленно повернулся к Эггси, улыбнулся мягко, как улыбался раньше, когда гордился им. А потом поднял руку и выстрелил. За спиной Эггси упала женщина с ножом. Пуля вошла ей точно в лоб, и рот удивлённо округлился, как будто Гарри её предал. С другой стороны, она была частью его подсознания, так что, наверное, в какой-то мере это было предательством. Кровь женщины медленно текла по ступеням, впитываясь в мягкий ворс. Гарри больше не улыбался, а Эггси усилием воли заставил себя отвести взгляд. Он сделал шаг или два по ступеням вниз, судорожно пытаясь что-то сказать, но услышал глухой вибрирующий шум, недоуменно оглянулся и замер: бабочки под стеклом бились, пытаясь вырваться. Даже рисунки ожили и пытались выбраться. Гул быстро нарастал, казалось, даже стены мелко дрожат, Гарри смотрел на происходящее, как на что-то само собой разумеющееся. Эггси побежал к нему, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек разом, казалось, что если он не успеет, произойдёт что-то непоправимое, что-то, что навсегда уничтожит их обоих. Он был уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки, когда стекло не выдержало, и бабочки вылетели на свободу. «Видимо, это моя судьба, — тоскливо подумал Эггси, прикрывая лицо от летящих осколков и лёгких мохнатых тел бабочек, — не успевать едва-едва, вечно оказываясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки». Бабочки кружили по всему дому, стены качались, или это было только ощущение, но всё же бабочки постепенно складывались в фигуры, а стены ещё больше расшатывались. Это выглядело не как землетрясение, скорее как будто ребёнок изо всех сил тряс картонный домик. Эггси повернулся к Гарри и увидел, как входная дверь открылась, за ней стоял Валентайн. Он выстрелил так же, как тогда, у церкви, сморщившись и отвернувшись. Правда, в этот раз он вообще обошёлся без речей и не промахнулся. Гарри осел на пол в нескольких шагах от него, и Эггси испытал сильнейшее чувство дежавю, он уже видел это, правда, с другого ракурса, но видел. Он хотел закричать, хотел подхватить Гарри, но одна из стен качнулась сильней и обрушилась на него. Хоть она и выглядела, как картонная, вес её ощущался как у абсолютно настоящей. Эггси со стоном осел в груде кирпичей, и всё стало исчезать, кроме чёртовых бабочек и тела Гарри. Кирпичи, из которых раньше состояла стена, буквально истаивали под его руками, всё испарялось, как утренний морок, лёгкий туман, через который проступали совсем другие очертания. Эггси знал, где он находится. Это место невозможно было забыть. Он сидел в углу той самой церкви, где Валентайн проводил свои испытания. Проповедник вещал визгливым голосом, повторяя то, что говорил в реальности. «Но это сон, сон», — повторил себе Эггси, и лучшее подтверждение тому — перед ним лежит труп Гарри, который, кажется, проекция. А значит, он должен найти настоящего Гарри и заставить его проснуться. Он увидел наконец ещё одно несоответствие: у входа летала стая багровых бабочек, то оформляясь во что-то, напоминающее фигуру, то распадаясь в бесформенную массу. Другой Гарри Харт поднялся со скамьи и шёл к выходу, не замечая кровавого облака. Вслед ему кричала проклятья та самая женщина, которая подкрадывалась к Эггси с ножом. Впрочем, здесь она тоже недолго оставалась живой. Перед глазами Эггси раскручивалась уже знакомая сцена, где все пытались убить всех, но всё снова пошло не так, потому что труп первого Гарри Харта вдруг поднялся и как ни в чём не бывало присоединился к кровавой оргии. Дыра в глазу, судя по всему, ничуть ему не мешала. Но это было только начало — мёртвые и живые проекции как-то странно расплывались, пока не стало ясно, что это их внешность изменяется так, что все они становятся одним человеком, Гарри Хартом. Эггси истерически рассмеялся. Он и с одним не мог справиться, что уж говорить о целой церкви Хартов. Впрочем, их количество быстро уменьшалось, слава богу, на зомби похож был только тот самый первый Гарри, который целеустремленно выкашивал остальных соперников. Пока у них была цель, никто не обращал на Эггси внимания, но как только Гарри остался один, он повернулся к нему. Харт сделал один шаг, другой, Эггси сидел, оцепенело глядя в изуродованное лицо. В реальности ему повезло больше, но здесь Гарри был к себе безжалостней. Он приближался к нему, и на лице его не было никаких эмоций, он просто выполнял свою работу. Делал то, что лучше всего умел — убивал. А так как до Эггси здесь не было никого, кроме самого Гарри, тот методично убивал сам себя. Он вспомнил слова Имса о том, что убивать Гарри нельзя, и усмехнулся — тот отлично справлялся и сам. — Гарри, блядь, ты совсем охренел тут? Кажется, Харт немного сбился с шага от удивления, но больше это никак не повлияло. Выбора у Эггси особого не было, так что он продолжил: — Мы все с ума сходим, не зная, как тебе помочь, а ты тут предаешься самобичеванию? Серьёзно, это что, первый раз, когда ты убил? — Эггси внезапно так разозлился, что кулаки зачесались, но он не поднялся с пола, решая не провоцировать. — А ты даже себя не контролировал! Так почему бы не очнуться и не надрать задницу тому, кто действительно виновен? — Я потерял контроль, — услышал Эггси. Это определённо был голос Гарри, но тот зомби, что двигался на него, молчал. — Однажды ты поймёшь, — голос раздавался из облака бабочек, которое переместилось за спину Гарри и начало как-то странно уплотняться. Всё явственней проступал человеческий силуэт, а красный бледнел, сменялся другими цветами. Прямо за зомби-Хартом стоял Гарри, одетый в костюм с иголочки. Всё, что напоминало в нём о бабочках — красный платок в кармане пиджака. — Однажды ты поймёшь, — совершенно обычным, наставительным голосом повторил Гарри, но Эггси за сегодняшний день видел уже столько обычного, которое обращалось в итоге чем-то блядски странным, что вовсе не удивился, когда Гарри достал нож и аккуратно вспорол горло зомби-Гарри. — А пока, кажется, пора просыпаться.

***

Эггси ощутил что-то тёплое на своем лице, но это была всего лишь вода. Через секунду ощущение пропало, сменившись запахом пороха, но и оно ушло, оставив лишь слабый писк вдалеке и запах медикаментов. Он открыл глаза и понял, что находится в палате Гарри. Имс и Артур привстали с соседних кроватей, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Эггси первым делом дёрнулся, доставая свою медаль. Дата была верной, как и витые элементы, закручивающиеся направо. Тотем никогда не врал — он был в реальности. Все выжидающе смотрели на него, и только сам Эггси смотрел на Гарри. Гарри открыл глаза.


End file.
